The Consequences of Time Travel
by thoughtyouknewr
Summary: When Harry was sent back in time by Draco Malfroy he didn't expect to change the future so drastically that his parents arrive to take him back to his own time. What will Harry and his bonded siblings do in a new and odd world? A world where no one died.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural. The same goes for the rest of the story too.**

**WARNINGS!: child abuse (not sure how sever yet) a little swearing.**

**Sam and Dean don't come in until the third chapter, but when they do get here they play a big part. Don't worry if you don't know much about Supernatural; most of the characters don't either, so there will be explanations.**

Chapter 1 The Consequences of Traveling Back in Time

Harry Potter was sitting in the Great Hall, eating lunch. Classes were halfway done for the day. This in itself wasn't that unusual. What was unusual was that he was sitting next to a sixteen year old version of his own father with his godfather on his other side. Remus Lupin was sitting across the table from him and Peter Pettigrew was next to Remus. Harry had been thrown back in time.

For once the accident hadn't happened in potions either. He, Ron, and Hermione had been working on their homework in the Gryffindor common room when Harry had been hit with a bright light. He had immediately jumped to his feet and scanned the room for his attacker. He had been stunned to see the smug face of Draco Malfoy.

He didn't know how the other boy had gotten into the _Gryffindor_ common room, but it was beside the point as he was lifted into the air. It felt like he was being pulled in thousands of different directions at once. It felt like everything around him was being erased as though it had never existed. In other words, to say it hurt _a lot_ would've been an understatement.

Of course he had had to land right in the middle of the Great Hall during dinner. Dinner in 1986. Go figure.

Dumbledore had taken Harry up to his office and they had worked out that he would stay there and attend classes regularly. He would pose as a transfer student from some school that he had never heard from before, and would sleep in the same dorm as the infamous Marauders.

He had managed to make friends with Lily and still remain friends with certain marauders (namely James, who at first thought he was trying to get to know Lily so she would date him) and had even managed to keep from strangling Peter!

All in all he thought he was doing pretty well. He now knew things about his parents that he hadn't known before (including the fact that Snape was always the one who started the fights between them, and the memory Harry had seen was a fake). He even managed to get grades that would put Hermione to shame now that he wasn't afraid of what the Dursley would do to him.

So back to the lunch he was attending. James, Remus, and Peter were all staring at Sirius as he attempted to see how many grapes he could fit in his mouth at one time. So far he was up to twenty and looked very much like a chipmunk. Harry laughed openly at the sight of him.

Suddenly the doors of the hall burst open and two people strode in with quick, worried steps. Harry stared as older versions of Lily and James Potter scanned the hall, completely ignoring the startled and somewhat fearful looks they were getting. The only problem was that they were older then they had been in any of Harry's pictures. Old enough that Harry was certain they were supposed to be dead.

Their eyes stopped as soon as they spotted him. "Harry!" the Lily-look-alike screamed as she launched herself across the hall and towards him. "Are you alright! I still don't understand why you felt the need to wrestle with Ron while wearing a time turner, but I guess that'll have to wait for later. Are you sure you're alright!" This was said as she attempted to squeeze the life out of him.

"Mum?" Harry asked in shock. "But…but you're supposed to be dead!" Lily drew back and looked at him in shock.

"Did you hit your head Honey? I was never dead, how could I have been dead?" she asked. Harry felt two hands settle on his shoulders and looked up and back into the concerned face of a much older James Potter.

"Harry?" he asked.

Older versions of Sirius and Remus chose that moment to enter the hall.

"I think you should let go of him before you strangle him," Sirius amused voice rang through the whole hall.

"You're supposed to be dead too," Harry said dazedly.

"Well then…I think Lily's right for once and not just being paranoid; he really did hit his head, because I don't remember dying," Sirius joked.

"Why's he so small?" Remus asked in concern, seemingly the only one who had noticed.

Sirius, meanwhile, had caught sight of his younger self who still had his cheeks full of grapes and was holding another in his hand as though he were about to try to fit it into his mouth.

"I didn't really used to do that, did I?" he asked, sounding somewhat abashed.

"Sirius," older James began, looking amused, "you _still_ do that sometimes."

"Good point," Sirius answered. He then sat down and grabbed the grape from his younger self. Younger Sirius made a noise of protest and tried to grab the grab back, but older Sirius simply shoved it in his mouth and grabbed another one from the bowl.

"I don't think now is the best time, Sirius," Remus reprimanded. He looked rather concerned too.

"He's defiantly Harry," Sirius said as he shrugged. "What more do we need to know? Lily and James will fuss over him and then drag him home. End of story."

Lily and James both shot him dirty looks, but they were interrupted by their younger selves.

"Someone please tell me I'm not the only one who's seeing an older version of myself," Lily said weakly.

Younger Sirius tried to say something and ended up snorting the grapes all over everywhere, including straight towards Harry and the future people. This gained varying reactions. Lily squealed and tried to get out of the way, James instinctively ducked, Remus simply moved out of the way, older Sirius didn't even bother to move and simply watched as he continued to stuff grapes in his own mouth, and Harry waved his wand (so used to this sort of thing by now that it was natural) and vanished the grapes.

Everyone stared at him. "What?" he asked. "He does that all the time, I got used to it after awhile."

This brought laughter from most of the great hall, reminding them exactly where they were.

"We should go somewhere more private," Remus said.

"I think that would be a good idea," Dumbledore said as he stood up. "Let us move to my office. It might be better to just take all your younger selves too, seeing as we all know they will find some way to listen to the conversation anyway."

James, Lily, and Remus flushed, but Sirius snorted and ended up spewing grapes again. Harry simply sighed and vanished them again.

They all stood up and moved towards the headmasters office; this was sure to be an interesting conversation.

HEADMASTER'S OFFICE

"So," James said as soon as they were all sitting in the office, "we're dead, are we?" He was focused on his son, one eyebrow cocked.

"Yeah, I mean, I thought you were, I didn't grow up with you and you did get murdered in front of me so….." he trailed off as they all stared at him, stunned. "I must've done something to change the timeline while I was here," he muttered to himself.

"Ah…." Remus trailed off looking sheepish.

At the same time younger Sirius exclaimed, "So you really are from the future?"

Everyone started at Sirius incredulously for a second, then decided to ignore him. "What's, 'ah', Remus?" Harry said, turning a slightly dangerous look to the older version of the werewolf.

Remus seemed to squirm for a minute before answering. "I-uh-I might have gone to Dumbledore and asked what a horcrux was and what they had to do with Voldemort…" he said. Harry distinctly remembered muttering "damn Voldemort and his stupid horcruxs," a few days after arriving in the past.

"Of course you would Remus," Harry said sighing. "I'm guessing this changed the whole future, did it not?"

"Most likely," Dumbledore said. "I admit that when Remus asked me about that I immediately started looking for them. I thought I might be able to get rid of them before your time without changing the time line. I guess I was wrong."

"Well then," Harry said, "in that case I know absolutely nothing about my own life."

"That's ok," older Sirius piped up, "we can teach you everything you need to know about yourself! It'll be so much fun." He had an evil glint in his eyes that Harry didn't trust.

"Actually Sirius, I would rather have someone who won't tell me absolute lies teach me thanks," he teased. Sirius pouted.

"We need to get home," Lily muttered," we can fill you in on things when we get there."

Harry nodded. "Fine," he said agreeably. He figured they couldn't be Death Eaters because polyjuice didn't work on dead people. And in any case, there wasn't even any of Sirius' hair left to use in the potions. "Just let me go get my stuff."

"There will be no need; I will just have the castle send it up," Dumbledore said. Harry sunk deep in though as they waited for his trunk to appear. He wondered if his parents were really ok with him not remembering a second of his life with them. He knew he would be upset if someone he had raised vanished for awhile and turned back up with no memories of him.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice trunk and other belongings popping into existence. Lily's touch on his shoulder snapped him back to reality.

Harry flushed as he realized that everything that hadn't been in his trunk were scattered randomly around the room. Lily just used here wand to pack everything neatly.

James threw an arm around Harry's shoulders, Lily grabbed his hand, and Sirius and Remus each put a hand on his shoulder. James started saying a complicated spell and Harry noticed that at some point everyone else had vacated the office. He guessed it had been when he went into a reverie while his stuff was being gathered by the castle.

The five of them disappeared into Harry's new life. If he knew one thing, he knew that it was going to be better then his last one,

**This is a little shorter then a normally write them. Normally they're around 2000 words; this one was only 1700. But then again, it's the first chapter too, so I must make allowances. **


	2. Chapter 2 I Have Siblings

**I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural.**

**Sam and Dean come in next chapter.**

Chapter 2 I have Siblings?

When they arrived in the correct time Harry looked around. They were in the entrance hall of what looked like a very nice home.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"Potter Manor," James said, looking curiously at his son. Harry had always been a very energetic and quite troublesome child. The boy standing in front of him probably couldn't have been more different from his Harry if he tried.

He wondered how they would get along now. He and Harry had had an ok relationship before. They got along well, but if James wanted to do something with Harry and one of his friends wanted to do something at the same time Harry was sure to go with his friend. James wondered if that would be the same now.

"It's night here," Sirius observed.

"Absolutely brilliant Sirius. Did it also occur to you that we are on a different time schedule here, seeing as it's the middle of the summer here?" Remus asked sarcastically.

Sirius looked sheepish again. "It's summer again?" Harry asked.

"Before your forth year," James replied.

"Great," Harry moaned, "I have to do two full years of school over again, exactly what I always wanted." Now James got a glimpse of the son he knew.

"You can't be a sixth year," Lily said, looking startled. "You're even too small for an almost fourth year."

The marauders nodded their agreement.

"I am sixteen years old, and I've already done forth year once. It was not a pleasant experience the first time either, thank you very much," Harry said with dignity. He then shrugged. "I was always small for my age anyway."

The Harry James knew would've had a fit if Lily had called him small like that. He decided to try something he knew would never work with his own son. "Time for bed, it's almost midnight here," he said. Everyone else threw him looks that said, 'you're kidding, right?' but Harry only nodded and yawned.

"I didn't sleep well last night anyway," he responded. Now everyone looked at him incredulously while James looked smug. "Um, I don't know where my room is though."

"I'll take you there," Sirius offered.

"Thanks," Harry said, offering a smile that seemed awfully shy to James. Sirius took no notice as he grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him away. James also noticed that Harry flinched when he was unexpectedly touched. That really didn't seem to bode well.

As soon as Harry was out of sight Lily turned on James. "How did you know he would actually listen!" she asked in shock. Harry had always resisted being sent to bed, even when he was a baby. He seemed to hate having to go to sleep and miss out on anything that was going to happen. Consequentially it was always a struggle to get him to go to bed. It had only got harder as he got older, unfortunately….

"This is a different Harry," James explained, "I figured it wouldn't do any harm to try. And I was right," he added smugly.

"He's _very_ different," Remus said thoughtfully. Lily and James' attention sharpened greatly; Remus was always the best judge of character. "He's so _small_ and he smells different. He smells a lot more like Lily than James, but not exactly her smell. Kind of like how Kaden smells like Jada," he named two of the other three Potter children. "He also acts like Sirius did all through our first year."

James drew in a sharp breath. He had thought that too but hoped he was just mistaken. Sirius during their first year acted like an abused child who had never really learned to trust adults before. That had changed soon after he was introduced to James' parents though.

"I-I only have one sister and I wouldn't wish the child of Lucius Malfoy to be raised by her, no matter how much of a brat Harry's always insisted he is," Lily said softly.

"We'll just have to wait and see," James concluded.

"And get Sirius opinion," Remus reminded him.

James nodded, unaware that Sirius was walking up behind him. "My opinion on what?" Sirius asked distractedly.

James jumped, let out a startled yelp, and spun around. Sirius gave a short laugh, but still looked troubled about something.

"We wanted to know what you thought about Harry," Lily said.

"He's far too wary for a teenager," Sirius said instantly. "He flinches when he's touched unexpectedly (or at all for that matter). He seemed stunned by his room, like he's never really had one of his own."

"He's not what our Harry was. He's much more polite; thanked me for showing him the way to his room and apologized for taking up my time when I could've been doing other things. Not what a typical teenager should be," he concluded. Everyone stared at him.

"What? I do have observation skills you know? I just normally don't apply them. He is my godson; I have ever right to worry about him."

"We're not trying to accuse you of anything Sirius, we just aren't used to you looking so deep," Lily assured him.

"Yes, well, normally Remus takes care of that department," Sirius said uncomfortably.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see about Harry though," James concluded with a frown. It was odd not to know his own son. He would just have to get to know the boy all over again, that was all.

H*******P

Harry was woken the next morning by something small, but heavy jumping on him.

"Ow!" he cried as he sat bolt upright. A little girl toppled down next to him on his bed. Harry was still shocked at the size of said bed, not to mention the rest of the room.

"Good morning Harry!" she cried happily. "Daddy said you came back last night and not to bother you before ten o'clock 'cause you were gonna be tired, but I really, _really _wanted to see you. You've been gone for soooooooooooo long, even Jada misses you. Not that she'll ever admit it of course, but still…" the little girl trailed off.

Harry was utterly confused. Who was Jada? Who was the little girl herself? He had no idea other then that she looked like him.

"Um…who're you?" was all his sleep muddled brain could come up with.

"You-you don't remember me?" the girl asked pitifully, tears filling her eyes.

"Don't cry baby, shhh, it'll be alright," he tried to sooth. He looked up with a confused expression for his father who had just entered the room, but the little girl claimed his attention again by throwing her arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder.

"Shh, Fairy, everything will be alright," he assured her. 'Who is she?' he mouthed over her head at his father.

"Your sister Kaden, though now she will probably insist that she forever be called Fairy," James answered out loud.

"Oh!" Harry said with an enlightened expression. "I never even thought that I might have siblings!"

He looked down at Kaden (or Fairy) and trilled a few notes of a soothing phoenix song. The little girl looked up at him in wonder.

"Where did you learn to do that!" she asked in excitement.

Harry laughed somewhat giddily. He had always wanted younger siblings; Kaden was like a dream come true for him. "It's a phoenix song," he told her. "I can teach you how to sing it if you want," he offered as an after thought.

"Would you?" she asked, looking ecstatic and like she had already forgotten his not knowing her name earlier. She may even have been glad about it. She had gotten a new nickname and the chance to learn a new language out of it after all.

"Of course!" Harry cried. "I wouldn't have offered if I wouldn't do it would I?"

Fairy shook her head hard.

"I think you've managed to acquire a nickname for yourself too," James half laughed as Harry stood up carrying Kaden.

Harry gave him a puzzled look and he elaborated. "Phoenix," he said, "since you can talk their language."

Harry nodded with a happy look on his face. "Am I too late for breakfast?" he asked.

"No, even though I told everyone to leave you alone _someone_ doesn't seem to want to obey," James said with a pointed look at Kaden.

"It's alright; I've already slept longer than I should've," Harry said as he noticed it was already nine o'clock.

James gave him a disbelieving look. "You're hardly ever out of bed before twelve o'clock if we don't force you to get up!" he cried.

Harry's jaw dropped. "I slept that long! Good Lord, what was I doing when I was supposed to be sleeping at night?"

James gave a loud laugh. "Isn't that the question we all want answered?" he asked between laughs.

Fairy giggled lightly. She was adorable.

"So," James began, "why are you not completely, like, traumatized by supposedly dead parents randomly walking into the great hall during lunch?"

Fairy looked utterly confused, and Harry laughed a little darkly. "Oh believe me I'll have a mental breakdown as soon as I realize what's happening. I'm kind of stuck in shock right now though. Besides, I'm completely used to the most unbelievable things happening to me by now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" James asked worriedly.

"Just that I've had a couple...extraordinary adventures, I guess you could call them," Harry answered.

James didn't ask, but knew he would pursue the subject later, probably with Lily right next to him.

The walk was silent for a few seconds, but then Harry was struck by a thought that he simply had to voice. "Am I any good at quidditch here?" he asked.

"You're kidding, right?" a new boy asked.

The boy had seemingly popped up out of nowhere, and there was another girl standing next to him. They looked to be twins, both with red hair and hazel eyes in contrast to Harry and Kaden's black hair and green eyes. "You suck lemons at quidditch. You're almost as bad as Fred, George, and Charlie Weasley!"

"I'm going to take that as a compliment, seeing as Charlie could've played for England if he hadn't gone chasing dragons, as Hagrid put it," Harry chuckled.

The boy looked at him as though he was mad.

"You mean that Phoenix? He's so bad here that he's legendary. Even little Fairy knows to run for cover if he ever gets anywhere near a broom!"

Harry nodded, but the girl piped up angrily.

"Hey! Why do Harry and Kaden get nicknames! I want one too!" she cried.

"Ask Harry," James said, "he was the one that started giving them out."

Both twins turned to Harry with eager looks on their faces that Harry couldn't refuse.

He looked at them closely. They almost reminded him of Fred and George, with their air of absolute innocence while the light of mischief shone behind their eyes. What magical creatures were there that seemed innocent but liked to cause trouble? Hmmm…..

Harry's face suddenly lit up as the perfect names struck him. It would probably be the only time he was _ever _grateful to Lockheart.

"Pixy and Sprite," Harry said with a contented look on his face. "Because you remind me of Fred and George."

"What _are_ pixies and sprites?" the girl (Pixy) asked.

"A pixy is a seemingly harmless creature, but causes unprecedented amounts of chaos when it is released in a limited amount of space. Actually they pretty much cause trouble no matter what; it's just worse when they're being contained."

"Sprites are almost the same thing, except for minor differences in their body structure and emotional make up."

"Pixies have wings are attached to their backs and are normally blue but very rarely vary into shades of green. Sprites have wings that are attached to their arms and can be any color from red to violet."

"It's important to know the difference because sprites are able to feel some pity whoever they're tormenting and can be persuaded to let you go, while pixies are not capable of any emotions at all except for the desire to cause trouble and the glee when they've maintained their goal," Harry finished his rather long lecture and took a deep breath.

Everyone stared at him slack-jawed.

"What?" he asked uncertainly.

"That was actually an intelligible answer," Pixy said, sounding dazed.

"You did ask," Harry said uncomfortably. "My best subject has always been defense," he added.

Sprite snorted. "You mean the one you almost flunk out of every year?" he asked.

"What!" Harry asked, his eyes very wide.

"Later, what I want to know is why you think you're any good at quidditch," Sprite said.

Harry grinned. "Do I have a broom? I think show would be better than tell"

"After you eat breakfast," James cut in. "Honestly you're tiny! Is that just the genes you got, or is there something more to that?"

Harry went slightly red and looked at the ground, shifting Kaden uncomfortably in his arms.

James raised an eyebrow at Harry's suddenly shy demeanor. "I've always been small for my age," Harry hedged. He didn't give a straight answer, but he didn't lie either.

"So you said last night," James answered easily. "You need food either way kitchen's through there. Jon, Jada come with me and I'll explain what's going on." He held his arms out for Kaden.

Harry reluctantly gave his father his little sister and continued on into the kitchen. His mother then proceeded to stuff him with food in a very Mrs. Weasleyish way.

His siblings were waiting for him outside the kitchen.

"You really don't remember anything from this time line? Not even your best friend?" Jada asked in a quiet voice.

"No, nothing," Harry said just as softly. "My best friends _were _Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, but I suppose I can't hope that they'd be the same here." He sighed.

"Hermione (Teacher's Pet) Granger was your best friend?" Jon asked in a stunned voice.

"Don't call her that!" Harry cried angrily. "Hermione is perfectly nice, and just because she's smart doesn't mean she's a teacher's pet."

"Whoa calm down bro," Jon said. "That's just what you always called her before."

Harry's jaw dropped again. "What! But….." he trailed off.

"Yeah, listen, do you want to play now?" Jon asked hopefully.

'_Play?'_ Harry thought. Then he remembered.

"Have I got a broom?" he asked eagerly.

"Yeah, Dad got you a Nimbus 2000 a couple years ago because he hoped it would encourage you to show some hidden talent or something," Jada rolled her eyes. "It was completely pointless; I don't think you've ever even touched it before."

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

Jon snorted. "The only time I've ever seen you on a broom you managed to fall off and break your arm in a span of five seconds," he said laughingly. "I didn't even know that was possible until you did it."

Harry looked astonished for a second, then snorted himself, remembering Neville's fall during their first flying lesson.

"Alright then, let me just go get my broom," he said. He quickly rushed in the direction of his room. He was sure the shock would sink in sooner or later, but for now he would just enjoy a hopefully peaceful game it quidditch with his little brother.


End file.
